yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
PAW Patrol and Penguins On A Roll! (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of PAW Patrol and Penguins On A Roll!. One day, Princess Yuna and her friends were giving Princess Bubblegum a great big grand tour. Princess Yuna: This is the Golden Oak Library. Princess Bubblegum: Do you all study and train youselves to fight for part time? Princess Twila: Yes. Princess Bubblegum: I sure like to see what it's like around here. After the tour, Yuna had one more thing to show Princess Bubblegum. Princess Yuna: We have a big surprise for you, Princess Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum: What is it, Yuna? Princess Yuna: (placed a blindfold on PB's eyes) Soon, Yuna led Princess Bubblegum to the empty room. Princess Yuna: You can take your blindfold off. Princess Bubblegum: (takes her blindfold off) Scrappy-Doo: Voila! Princess Bubblegum: Is this for me!? Princess Yuna: Yes, just for you. It has a new bed with Adventure Time bed sheets, a new TV, and everything. Scrappy-Doo: And just in case if you're getting homesick, you can always go to your Candy Kingdom. Princess Bubblegum: Oh, thank you. I love it so much. Princess Yuna: You're welcome. I made you a gift. With that, Yuna gave Princess Bubblegum a Yuna's Company logo necklace. Princess Bubblegum: I love it. (puts on her necklace) Thanks, Yuna. (hugging Yuna) Princess Yuna: (notices PB sheds some tears) Are you crying? Princess Bubblegum: Since a while, Yuna. Scrappy-Doo: Something tells me that she'll be doing part time here. Meanwhile at Bedrock, Fred Flintstone and Stony were working at the Bedrock Quarry and Gravel Company on Take Your Son to Work Day. Fred Flintstone: A little more to the left, Stony. Stony Flintstone: Almost there, Pop. Mr. Slate: Flintstone! How's the last load coming? Fred Flintstone: We're just about finished, Mr. Slate. And once it's quitting time, we'll be on vacation to Ponyville for Stony to try out for Princess Yuna's team of young heroes. Mr. Slate: I see, at least he's well behaved since you and your wife adopted him for Christmas. Which is precisely why I owe you a fulltime raise and leaving you the opening line for vice president of my quarry. Fred Flintstone: I'm in no hurry on that promotion just yet, Mr. Slate, we're still gonna have Stony make friends with Yuna and the gang at the School of Friendship. Mr. Slate: Fine by me, Flintstone, I won't mind the wait if you won't. Now if you'll excuse me, my wife and I got a plane to catch, because our daughter and son in-law are going to have a baby any day, and we're going to be grandparents real soon. Stony Flintstone: Congrats, Mr. Slate, we sure hope it goes well for you. Mr. Slate: Thank you, Stony. Mrs. Slate: Come along, George! We don't want to miss our flight! Mr. Slate: Coming, Dear! (to Fred and Stony) Good luck to you boys! Just as the Slates took off to the Bedrock airport, it was now quitting time just as Fred and Stony finished the last load. Fred Flintstones: (after he heard the whistle) Yabba dabba doo! Flintstones, meet the Flintstones There the modern stone age family From the town of Bedrock There a page right out of history Let's ride with the family down the street Through the courtesy of Fred's two feet When you're with the Flintstones Have a yabba dabba doo time, a dabba doo time We'll have a gay old time Sure enough, Fred and Stony were on their way home as they picked up Barney Rubble. Fred Flintstone: Well, Barney Boy, today's the big day. Barney Rubble: It sure is, Fred. I sure hope Stony is ready to make new friends at the School of Friendship. Fred Flintstone: It's a good thing Wilma and I agreed to have him try out since Scrappy-Doo's with Princess Yuna and her friends. Barney Rubble: Yep, and I sure hope Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Chip, and Roxy could join us soon. Fred Flintstone: All in good time, Barn. At last, Fred dropped Barney at his home next door to his. Barney Rubble: Betty and I will see you out there, Fred. Fred Flintstone: You too, Pal. Just then, Dino came from out the window about to tackle Fred as usual. Dino: (barking charging at Fred) Fred Flintstone: No, Dino! Down, Boy! Down! Get back, Dino! Back! No! With one tackle, Dino gave Fred a good licking which made him giggle. Fred Flintstone: (chuckles) Cut it out, Dino! I'm happy to see ya too! Stony Flintstone: (showing Dino a new bone) Here, Dino! I got a new bone for ya! Dino: (barking) Stony Flintstone: (as Dino fetched the bone) Good boy. Soon, they all got into the house to see if Wilma is home. Fred Flintstone: Wilma! We're home! Wilma Flintstone: Hello, Boys, how'd it go on Take Your Son to Work Day? Stony Flintstone: It was awesome, Mom! Fred Flintstone: Everything great, Dear. Wilma Flintstone: That's good to hear, Fred. Pearl Slaghoople: Well, you two seem to be getting along. Stony Flintstone: Hi, Grandma. Pearl Slaghoople: (hugging him) And how's my new grandson doing? Stony Flintstone: I'm doing great. Wilma Flintstone: Thanks so much for coming in such short notice, Mother. Pearl Slaghoople: I wouldn't miss it for Stony, Dear. (to Stony) Now, did you pack everything you need, Young man? Stony Flintstone: I sure have. Fred Flintstone: It's a good thing we invited Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm to come spend the week with us along with Chip and Roxy. Wilma Flintstone: And it's a good thing we did, Fred. Remember when Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm became friends with Gallus and his friends at Ponyville? Fred Flintstone: (chuckles) How can I forget? It's been so long since we'd visited Equestria a few times. Back then, they were preteens when Bamm-Bamm befriended Apple Core, and Pebbles befriended Luster Dawn and the Cutie Mark Crusaders too. As for Barney and Betty, they were just finished packing for their trip to Ponyville. Barney Rubble: Have you packed your things yet, Betty? I know I've finished packing mine. Betty Rubble: (still packing her things) Just about done, Barney. Barney Rubble: I sure can't wait to see Bamm-Bamm, Pebbles, Chip, and Roxy, it'll be a full house to support Stony. (chuckles) Just then, the phone rang when Betty was almost done packing. Betty Rubble: Could you get the phone, Barney? I'm getting my hands full on packing. Barney Rubble: (answering the phone) Hello? Bamm-Bamm Rubble: (on the phone) Hey, Dad. Barney Rubble: Bamm-Bamm, how're things in Hollyrock, Son, any good changes since your frist screenplay? Bamm-Bamm Rubble: It's was the best, Dad, I've just finished the next screen play about Rick Boulder going after the crooks who're after a stolen pearl. So far, Shelly Millstone and Craig Craigmore loved the ideas. And right now, we've just got an approval from Mammoth Studios. Barney Rubble: That's great to hear, Son. So, you and Pebbles finished packing for our trip to Ponyville yet? Bamm-Bamm Rubble: All set, Dad, Pebbs is getting his new assistant, Clay Backbiter to take care of her job while we're gone. Barney Rubble: Well, be sure to meet us at the airport, Son, we won't mind the wait. Bamm-Bamm Rubble: Sure thing, Dad, tell Mom and the Flinstones I said "Hi". Barney Rubble: Sure thing, Son. We'll see you then, bye. (hangs up the phone) Well, it's official, Betty. Bamm-Bamm will be ready once Pebbles is done with her job and we'll be ready for our flight to Ponyvile. Barney Rubble: That's great, Barney. (finished packing) I can hardly wait to see Chip and Roxy again. Meanwhile at the Pyrite West Agency in Hollyrock, Pebbles was leaving Clay Backbiter in charge of her vice president position. Pebbles Flintstone Rubble: Now, remember, Clay. I'm putting you in charge of things until I get back. Bammer and I will be leaving for Ponyville in about a week. Clay Backbiter: So, I get to do your job until you get back in one week? Pebbles Flintstone Rubble: Exactly. (showing him the agendas) Here are the agendas for one week of things until I get back, Clay. My movie plots for Craig Craigmore are all filled, which means you'll be making sure you don't lose track of them or my husband's screenplay, especially for Shelly Millstone. Can I count on you on the job? Clay Backbiter: (gulped but confident enough) Consider it done, Pebbles, anything to keep the agency on top notch. Pebbles Flintstone Rubble: That's good, Clay. Mr. Pyrite: So, Pebbles, any plans for your vacation? Pebbles Flintstone Rubble: Big plans, Mr. Pyrite, my family and I are going to spend a week at Ponyville to support my new adopted little brother, Stony to try out for the School of Friendship and Princess Yuna's young team. Mr. Pyrite: Well, I sure hope it goes well, Pebbles. Just remember, you're still vice president to my agency. And that means you made sure everything goes exactly as schedule, even if it menas leaving Clay Backbiter in charge of your job until you get back. Pebbles Flintstone Rubble: Thanks so much for the support, Mr. Pyrite, I'll be back in a week. Mr. Pyrite: I won't mind the wait, Pebbles. No need for you to hurry back, just enjoy your vacation and we'll see you then. Pebbles Flintstone Rubble: Same to you, Mr. Pyrite. Ciao. (took off on the limousine) Mr. Pyrite: Alright, Clay, you know what to do while Pabbles is away. Clay Backbiter: Yes, Sir, Mr. Pyrite. Time for me to get started on the agenda today. And sure enough, Pebbles returned home with Bamm-Bamm waiting with Chip and Roxy. Pebbles Flintstone Rubble: I'm here! (walking up to her babies) Hi, Babies! Mommy's here. (kisses their cheeks) Chip and Roxy: (cooing) Bamm-Bamm Rubble: Ready to go, Pabbs? Pebbles Flintstone Rubble: More than ready, Bammer. Now, let's go catch our plane to Bedrock. With that, they took off to make their way to the airport. As soon as the Flintstones and the Rubbles arrived at the Bedrock Airport, they waited patiently for Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Chip, and Roxy. Stony Flintstone: I sure hope they'll make it. Wilma Flintstone: I'm sure they will, Stony, we just have to be patient. Betty Rubble: Here they are now, Wilma! Pebbles Flintstone Rubble: Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! Wilma Flintstone: Pebbles! Bamm-Bamm! You made it! Pebbles Flintstone Rubble: (hugging her parents) Thanks so much for inviting us for our trip! Fred Flintstone: Think nothing of it, Pebbly Poo! Wilma Flintstone: (kissing her daughter's cheek and looked at her grandchildren) And Chip and Roxy are here too! (to Pebbles) May I? Pebbles Flintstone Rubble: Be my guest, Mother. Wilma Flintstone: (kissing their cheeks) Barney Rubble: Glad you could make it, Son, we were beginning to think you'd miss your flight. Bamm-Bamm Rubble: We wouldn't miss it, Dad. Betty Rubble: We've missed you so much, Bamm-Bamm! (kissing his cheek) Bamm-Bamm Rubble: Missed you too, Mom. Betty Rubble: And Roxy and Chip too! (kissing thier cheeks) Pearl Slaghoople: Hello, Pebbles! Pebbles Flintstone Rubble: Grandma! You're here too!? Pearl Slaghoople: Your mother invited me, now I get to spend a week with both of my grandchildren! (kissing Pebbles cheek) And my great-grandchildren as well! (kissing thier cheeks) Bamm-Bamm Rubble: We'd better hussle, Pebbs, we don't want to miss our plane to Ponyville. Pebbles Flintstone Rubble: Oh my gosh! You're right, Bammer! Fred Flintstone: We'd better hurry then, Ponyville isn't going it's self. And so, they all took the flight to Ponyville. Back at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Bubblegum gets settled in her room. Princess Yuna: I hope you're comfortable here, Princess Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum: Very comfortable, Yuna, thanks. Philoctetes: Alright, Yuna. Pleasantries are over,Starlight's waiting for you in class. Princess Yuna: I'm on my way, Phil. Princess Bubblegum: Thanks again, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Anytime, Princess Bubblegum! Bye! As Yuna left for the School of Friendship, Princess Bubblegum went through the portal and return to her kingdom. Just when Yuna came just in time, there were new arrivals at the school. Princess Yuna: I'm here, Headmare Glimmer! Starlight Glimmer: You're just in time, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Phew, that's a relief. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Fred, Barney, Wilma, Betty, how're things back at Bedrock? Fred Flintstone: Pretty good, Twi. Wilma Flintstone: We'd like you to meet someone. Fred Flintstone: You remeber Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm, right? Twilight Sparkle: Look how you've two grown, it's great to see you two again. Pebbles Flintstone Rubble: You too, Twilight. Meet our twin babies, Chip and Roxy. Twilight Sparkle: You two are now parents too?! They're so adorable! Stony Flintstone: Hey there, I'm Stony. You must be Princess Yuna. I've heard a lot about you and your friends beating up some bad guys and trained to fight them. Princess Yuna: Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you, Stony. Fred Flintstone: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Wilma and I adopted Stony for Christmas. Nyx: Oh yeah. Sunburst: Scrappy, since you were good friends with Stony, why don't you show him around? Scrappy-Doo: Sure thing, Sunburst. At the School of Friendship, Stony was getting settled in with Scrappy at his room. Stony Flintstone: Are you sure about this, Scrappy? Scrappy-Doo: I'm sure, my room is now yours. Stony Flintstone: Thanks, Scraps. My dad had me go to your school to stay in for some reason, I don't really care why or what this is all about, but I'm glad we'd get to be with Yuna and the gang. Scrappy-Doo: Me too, just like the good old days back at CN City. Just then, there was the PAW Patroller arriving at Ponyville as the it started to breakdown. Ryder: Oh no, the PAW Patroller! Princess Yuna: Hello. Ryder: Hey there, Yuna, SpongeBob and his friends told me about your and your friends. I'm Ryder, and these are the PAW Patrol. (to the PAW Patrol) Pups, come out and say hello. Chase: Hey there. The name's Chase. Marshall: I'm Marshall. Skye: Hi, I'm Skye. Rocky: Mine's Rocky. Rubble: My name's Rubble. Zuma: S'up, Dudes and Dudettes? I'm Zuma. Everest: Hello, I'm Everest. Tracker: Hola, Soi Tracker. Robo-Dog: (barking) Ryder: And that's Robo-Dog. Tuck: I'm Tuck. Ella: And I'm Ella. Both: We're twins. Apple Bloom (Human): What a pleasure to meet y'all. Princess Bubblegum: Hello, Everyone. Did I miss anything? Princess Yuna: Not at all, PB. Princess Bubblegum: Oh, the PAW Patrol. What brings you all here? Chase: We're on vacation from our home, Adventure Bay Ryder: The trouble thing is that the PAW Patroller was broken down, we can't continue on. Stony Flintstone: Hey, Ryder. I know someone who can help with your PAW Patroller, Bamm-Bamm Rubble not only writes scripts to any screenplay, but he also fix cars all the time. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: There's the vehicle workshop in the Golden Oak Library, the other ones were built and fixed. Princess Bubblegum: I'm sure Bamm-Bamm won't mind help out a bit. Meanwhile, Lord Nooth and King Goobot gathered the League of Villains, along with the other three. Lord Nooth: Is everyone here, King Goobot? King Goobot: All present and accounted for, Lord Nooth! Haroud Hazi Bin: Apologies, Lord Nooth, King Goobot, we got visitors. Lord Nooth: Bring them here, Haroud. Makunga: Greetings. Tzekel-Kan: Ah, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, and Dave, how pleasent of you three to join us. Dave: We came here to see you. Lord Nooth: I have a job for you three. Dr. Blowhole: What is it? King Goobot: Princess Yuna and her friends has the Journals and the Infinity Gauntlet which contains all six Infinity Stones. Dave: We're listening. Lord Nooth: Once you bring them to us, we will use the Space Infinity Stone to free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher so thay can rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon all over the entire universe. Dr. Blowhole: And what will become of all of us villains? Nefir Hasenuf: We'll make slaves out of every last one who dares get in our way, that's how it works. Makunga: What's the evil plan? With that, the League of Villains, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole and Dave evilly laughs. Back at the Golden Oak Library, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Philoctetes, and Princess Bubblegum were just training Stony how to fight. Princess Bubblegum: Are you ready, Stony? Stony Flintstone: Ready, PB. Philoctetes: Alright, Kid, let's see what you got. Grubber: Go! With that, Stony borught his nunchucks to bring down a lot of dummies. Stony Flintstone: Hiya! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Here comes Bill Cipher. When a dummy of Bill Cipher pop up, Stony breaks it in half. Princess Bubblegum: Well done, Stony. Just then, Sheen Estevez came with exciting news. Sheen Estevez: Stony! You gotta come quick! The Circus is back in town! Stony Flintstone: What? As they all came to the train station, Alex and the whole circus gang came just in time. Portal Glow: (waving) Hi, Alex! Hi, Marty! Hi, Gloria! Hi, Melman! Hi, Mason! Hi, Phil! Hi, Marlene! Hi, King Julien! Hi, Maurice! Hi, Clover! Hi, Mort! Hi, Masikura! Hi, Xixi! Hi, Timo! Hi, Ted! Hi, Uncle King Julien! Hi, Karl! Hi, Zuba! Hi, Florrie! Hi, Moto Moto! Hi, Vitaly! Hi, Gia! Hi, Stefano! Hi, Calvo! Hi, Mao! Hi, Ria! Hi, Theo! Hi, Kaya! Hi, Nina! Alex: Hello, Portal Glow! Gia: Great to see you! Happily, Portal Glow was happy to see her circus friends again as they formed a group hug. Princess Yuna: So, your circus friends are here. Portal Glow: But where're are the penguins and the North Wind? With that questioned, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private arrived with the North Wind on jetpacks. Skipper: Why don't you ask us yourself, P.G.? Classified: Hello, Portal Glow! Portal Glow: Hi, Skipper. Hi, Kowalski. Hi, Rico. Hi, Private. Hi, Classified. Hi, Short Fuse. Hi, Eva. Hi, Corporal. So, Portal Glow happily hugged with her friends as Yuna and her friends watched in happiness. Princess Bubblegum: I didn't know Portal Glow became friends with these circus animals. Princess Yuna: I know, she told us plenty about how she's been through with her friends. Meanwhile, the villains make ready to make their next move. King Goobot: Are you octopi standing by, Dave? Dave: Ready. Lord Nooth: And make sure you get your lobsters organized, Dr. Blowhole, Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family does not tolerate failure if we don't get the journals or any magical artifacts. Dr. Blowhole: I got them organized already, these pen-gyu-ins and their friends won't know what hit them. Lord Nooth: Good, and neither will Princess Yuna and her little friends, let the plot begins. As for Yuna and her friends, they were just helping Stony keeping an eye on Chip and Roxy while taking them on a stroll around Ponyville. Princess Yuna: I bet my baby brother, Prince Isamu will be friends with Chip and Roxy. Stony Flintstone: Maybe, we'll just see. At the Golden Oak Library, the Flintstones and the Rubbles were settled in at the guest rooms. Fred Flintstone: This is it, Wilma. While Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm have time for themselves, we can finally relax and enjoy our one week vacation. Wilma Flintstone: Pebbles, are you sure leaving Chip and Roxy with Stony, Yuna, and her friends is a good idea? I'm just too concern about thier well being. Pebbles Flintstone Rubble: Don't worry, Mom. Yuna always played with his baby brother lots of times, even Bammer and I enjoyed playing with Chocolate Cake when he was a baby colt. Betty Rubble: How's the PAW Patroller coming, Bamm-Bamm? Bamm-Bamm Rubble: It's just about finished, Mom, how're Chip and Roxy doing with Stony? Barney Rubble: They're a-okay, Son. Yuna on the other hand had a way with babies, it's just hard to believe what a young uncle figure Stony is than we are young grandparents. (chuckles) Fred Flintstone: Very funny, Barney. Just when Yuna and her friends saw Dave's octopi, they had to begin hunting down the villains. Jimmy Neutron: Yuna, we got company. Bubo: (clicking and wheezing) Princess Yuna: Great idea, Bubo. (to Skipper) Skipper, you and your comrades warn the others and have them call the PAW Patrol and look after Chip and Roxy. Skipper: Wait, what?! Marlene: You heard her, Skipper. (to Yuna) Be careful, Yuna. Princess Yuna: We will, Marlene. Meanwhile, Wilma was getting worried about Stony, Chip, and Roxy's safety and well being. Wilma Flintstone: Fred, I'm worried about Stony, Chip, and Roxy. What if Stony forgot to keep an eye on the twins? Fred Flintstone: Don't you worry, Wilma. It'll be alright, I'm sure Yuna and her friends are with him. Just then, Skipper and the penguins came with some troubled warning. Skipper: Fred! Wilma! Hate to break up your little happy time, but we've got a huge problem. Fred Flintstone: What's the emergency, Skipper? Private: It's the League of Villains, they have our enemies, Makunga, Dave, and Dr. Blowhole after Princess Yuna and her friends. Fred Flintstone: And Stony is with Yuna and her friends! Oh boy, I sure hope they're still with Chip and Roxy! Wilma Flintstone: It was your doing, Fred! Getting Stony into the School of Friendhsip was your idea! If anything happens to him, Chip, or Roxy, I'll never forgive you, and neither will Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, or Mother! Pearl Slaghoople: You got Stony into this mess, Fred! And there had better not be another slight misshap out of you! Fred Flintstone: No, Mother dear. (to Wilma) Trust me, Wilma, I know Yuna and her friends won't let any harm come to either of them. Pebbles Flintstone Rubble: I belive you, Daddy, I never wanted to doubt your efforts. (to Pearl) I know it's hard to belive, Grandma, but Daddy made a lot of mitskes in the past that he fixed in the end. Pearl Slaghoople: Well, he did trust Luster Dawn, and her friends to befriend you and Bamm-Bamm, plus brought you two back from Rock Vagas in time for your wedding. Fred Flintstone: Thanks, Pebbly Poo, I promise we're gonna make sure everything will be fine. Barney Rubble: Bamm-Bamm just finished fixing the PAW Patroller, Fred, maybe the PAW Patrol can help. Fred Flintstone: Good idea, Barney, let's hope it'll keep Yuna and her friends from being distracted. So, Fred used the phone to call Ryder at the PAW Patroller. At the PAW Patroller, Ryder was working on the GPS when he heard a call on his pup-pad. Ryder: Ryder here. Fred Flintstone: Ryder! We need your help! It's an emergency! Barney Rubble: What Fred's trying to say is that Yuna and her pals including Stony are on a troubled situations on accont of the League of Villains, Makunga, Dave, and Dr. Blowhole. Fred Flintstone: And I'm not sure Skipper and his gang of penguins are capable of handling Chip and Roxy with Yuna and her friends distracted. So, could you send help right away? Ryder: Say no more, Fred. No job is too big, no pup is too small! (slides the mechanism) PAW Patrol, to the PAW Patroller! The PAW Patrol Pups: Ryder needs us! Barney Rubble: We'd better go along with Ryder on the PAW Patroller too, Fred, just in case. Betty Rubble: We're with you, Barney, and we'll need help from Alex and his friends too. I just hope nothing bad happens to Chip or Roxy. Wilma Flintstone: Me too, Battey, especially Stony. Pebbles Flintstone Rubble: It'll be okay, Mother, just as Daddy promised. Pearl Slaghoople: Well, Pebbles, we'd then better keep our hopes up on your father's efforts for once. Just as soon as the PAW Patrol were gathering at the PAW Patroller, Marshall accidentally bumped into the stone aged car from Bedrock that hit the rest of the pups. Marshall: I'm good. (to Fred and Barney) Sorry about your car. Barney Rubble: That's okay, Marshall. At least you know how to hit your own brakes, so let's just roll with it. (chuckles) Fred Flintstone: Laugh it up, Barn. Soon, the PAW Patrol report to Ryder and ready for action. Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, Sir! Ryder: Thanks for hurrying, Pups, we've got a huge situation. Princess Yuna and her friends were getting thier hands and hooves full on watching Chip and Roxy, and Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private are gonna need help while Yuna and her friends hunt the villains down. For this mission, it's all paws on deck. (to Chase while using the slide of the pup-pad) Chase, you'll be in charge of keeping the pups together while helping the penguins watch the twins. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: (to Marshall) Marshall, you'll be second in command to make sure no one gets hurt. Marshall: I'm fired up! Ryder: Tuck, Ella, since this is your first time as PAW Patrol members, can I count on you two to help Chase and Marshall keep the pups together and look after Chip and Roxy? Tuck: Count on us, Ryder. Double the pups... Ella: Double the action! Ryder: Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! At last, the PAW Patrol begin their mission to help Yuna and her friends. Just in time, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private came to Chip and Roxy while Ryder took off with Robo-Dog. Ryder: Let's roll, Robo-Dog! Robo-Dog: (barking "Arf! Arf!") As Chip and Roxy started crying, the pups and penguins came to the carriage. Ella: Aw, poor Chip and Roxy. Everest: Is there anyway to get them to stop crying? Tracker: Oyoyoy, my ears are started to hurt. Skipper: Well, first thing's first. Kowalski, how do you suggest we quiet these little noise makers? Kowalski: Human spawn usually derive happiness from fun toys. Rubble: Good idea, Kowalski, any baby toys for the witty bitty babies. Kowalski: Exactly, Rubble, and I recommend a stuffed animal. So, Rico barfed up some stuffed mammoth and sabertooth tiger and hands it to the twins who’re still crying. Marshall: It’s not use, Chip and Roxy are still crying. Private: Uh, perhaps the little tikes are crying cause they got soiled nappies. Marshall: You mean diapers, Private? Private: Afraid so, Marshall. The, the pups and penguins all turn their heads detecting a horrible smell coming from the twins’ diapers. Tuck: Pee-yew! I think you’re right, Private! Ella: Do they need their diapers changed or what!? Kowalski: I, uh, I just assumed that was Rico. Rico: (sniffs his armpits) No. With Kowalski still holding his nose, he started gagging. Skipper: Kowalski, you, Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Skye, and I will take some diaper details. Rico, give us some protection. With that, Rico barfed up some gas masks. Skipper: Private, see what you, Zuma, Rubble, Everest, Tracker, Tuck, and Ella can find in the diaper bag. Laddies and gentlemen, let's defuse these stink bombs. Skye: Ready when you are, Skipper! Marshall: I'm fired up! Chase: Chase is on the case! Rubble: Rubble on the double! Rocky: Green means go! Zuma: Let's dive in! Everest: Like ice or snow, I'm ready to go! Tracker: I'm all ears! Soy todo oídos! Tuck: Big or small, lets give our all! Ella: It's go time! Private: Chip and Roxy secured on changing pads and pillows! So, the penguins and pups started changing their diapers. Kowalski: Wipes... clean diapers... and powder. When the powder clears, they see Rico in the carriage wearing a diaper and sucking on a pacifier acting like a baby just as Private and Marshall were holding the twins who’re giggling and Skipper looks angry. Chase: Rico! Rico: (chuckles and gets dragged out of the carriage) Kowalski: Wipes... clean diapers... and powder. This time, Marshall and Tracker were wearing diapers on their faces as the twins giggled. Skipper: Our fault! Kowalski: Wipes... clean diapers... and powder. At last as Chip and Roxy are back in the carriage with fresh diapers on, the penguins smile as Rico and Rubble tossed the dirty ones into a nearby dumpster. Skye: All clean now, Little cuties. Kowalski: Phew! I... I Almost lost consciousness there for a minute. Skipper: Come on, Boys, we'd better catch up with Yuna and the gang just in case! Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends are being surrounded by Dave's octopi when they tries to fight off the League of Villains but they are trapped. Princess Yuna: Keep fighting! Sweetie Belle (Human): There's too many octopi! Nyx: We're trapped like mice and rats! Just then, the Flintstones and the Rubbles came to the rescue just in time. Fred Flintstone: Yabba-Dabba Do! Stony Flintstone: Mom! Pop! Bamm-Bamm Rubble: Hold on, Guys! (grabbing Dave and Blowhole and slamming them) Bamm! Bamm! Bamm! Bamm! Bamm! (threw them at Makunga) Ryder: Alright, Bamm-Bamm! Lord Nooth: We're not finished with you yet, Princess Yuna! Hand us the Journals and the Gauntlet! Princess Yuna: Never! Alex: Not this time! Portal Glow: Classified, are we ever glad to see all of you! Classified: We're glad to see all of you as well, Portal Glow! Portal Glow: Let's get those villains once for all! So, they started fighting off the villains until they were taken down. Finally, Yuna and her friends overpowered the villains by trapping the octopi in tanks when the police arrived and arrested the League of Villains for good. Bad Cop: You are under arrest for the attempted kidnapping Chip and Roxy Rubble and thievery of the Journals and the Infinity Gauntlet. King Goobot: You and your little friends haven't seen the last of us! Benjamin Hood: See you later, Goobot! Natasha Hood: (blowing raspberry) Princess Yuna: Thanks, Alex, Skipper, Fred, for coming to your rescue. Alex: You're welcome, Yuna. Skipper: Not a problem. Fred Flintstone: You should thank Ryder and the PAW Patrol as well. Ryder: Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help! Princess Yuna: Sure thing, Ryder. (to Stony) And Stony, for proving your bravery and compassion for you friends and family, we would like to welcome you aboard to our team. Stony Flintstone: (smiles) Oh, yeah! Mort: Yay! Later, it was a huge welcome for Stony joining Yuna's Company. Fred Flintstone: Listen, Stony. I got a confession to make, I was worried that you wouldn't make any friends at Bedrock. Stony Flintstone: That's okay, Pop, you and Mom just wanted me to be happy, I'm glad you got me to join Yuna and her friends. Star Swirl the Bearded: Stony Flintstone, son of Fred and Wilma Flintstone, you are welcome to be a part of Princess Yuna's Company. With that, Stygian placed the Yuna's Company badge on Stony's cap. Stony Flintstone: Thanks, Star Swirl. Bamm-Bamm Rubble: Congradulations, Stony! Pebbles Flintstone Rubble: We knew you had it in you! Stony Flintstone: Thanks, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, today was great because my frineds and I let Stony Flintstone, the son of Fred and Wilma Flintstone to try out and joined my company. Even though we got a close encounter with the League of Villains along with Makunga, Dave, and Dr. Blowhole, the Penguins and the PAW Patrol pups helped out babysitting Chip and Roxy Rubble in order to protect them from the villains. We were just glad to have new friends for the start, it was also worth it when it comes to make new friends. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Soon enough, the Flintstones and the Rubbles returned to Bedrock as Pabbles, Bamm-Bamm, Chip, and Roxy returned to Hollyrock as they make ready for their next visit someday. The End In the end credits, Princess Bubblegum was enjoying her first night at the Golden Oak Library. Princess Bubblegum: Now, this is perfect. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225